A conventional carrier for a coil of wire consists of a plurality of vertically positioned rods or tubes in spaced relation on a disc-shaped base. The rods or tubes are joined to the base and at the top of the carrier to one another by welding. Wire carriers of this type are completed at a fabricating plant, and stacked together by nesting for storing and shipping. While a number of these carriers may be nested to form a relatively compact unit or package, the nested packages are difficult to handle and store. In order to be stored or shipped, they require an excessive amount of space, thus increasing the cost of shipping and storage. Further, this type of carrier is necessarily made relatively heavy and bulky in order to obtain the requisite amount of strength, particularly in the disc base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,658 discloses a tubular collapsible wire carrier. However, this collapsible wire carrier has a “four leaf clover” base which may easily become caught on objects in a factory and cause damage. Furthermore, even when collapsed, the pieces of this collapsible wire carrier are relatively large and bulky and may be difficult to transport. If a forklift damages one of the legs of this collapsible wire carrier, at least two legs must be replaced.
Thus, there is a need for a tubular collapsible wire carrier which has legs which may be individually replaced if damaged.
There is further a need for a tubular collapsible wire carrier which may be broken down in more pieces than known collapsible wire carriers.